tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Mad Baron - George S. Patton)
Archer, Servant Title: Fighting General of the Second War, true name George S. Patton is a character in the singularity The Mad Baron on the side of Roman von Ungern-Sternberg. Profile True Identity General George S. Patton was a four-star general in the United States Army and the commander of the Third Army during the Second World War, where he gained great fame as a master of armored warfare, proving a match German adversary General Erwin Rommel. Patton gained renown for his command during the North African campaign, the Invasion of Sicily, the Battle of the Bulge, and the advance into Germany itself. Patton was famous for his aggressive personality that matched his tactics, often leading from the front, and for his profane speeches. In spite of his successes, Patton’s personality sometimes got him in trouble with his commanders, such as when he slapped and threatened to shoot a soldier suffering from PTSD, believing him to be a coward, well as his trivializing Denazification and hostility towards the Soviets, believing that war with the Soviet Union was inevitable and that experienced German prisoners should be turned against them. Patton died shortly after the end of the war in Europe in a car accident, and has since become renowned as an American war hero, especially after the film Patton came out in 1970. Appearance Patton as a Servant looks much as he did in life during World War II, as a man in his late 50s dressed in US Army General’s uniform, including an M1 combat helmet with the four stars, representing his rank as a four-star general. In combat, he is often seen at the command of his Sherman tank, though when engaged at close ranges, he will use an M1 Garand Rifle or his personal .357 magnum revolver which he refers to as his "Killing Gun". Personality Similar to how he was in life, Patton is brash, aggressive, and profane, but has a respect for courage and heroism in battle, as well as for great military commanders. Patton has little tolerance of what he views a cowardice. He also has an immense hatred of communism, which drew him towards being summoned by Sternberg in the Mad Baron singularity, the situation essentially acting as a catalyst. If part of the player's team in FGO, he is not above yelling at Ritsuka if they make a decision he views as “cowardly”. Will occasionally mention having known certain servants, such as Hannibal Barca and Napoleon Bonaparte in his past lives, often much to the confusing of the aforementioned servants. Role Abilities Personal Skills *Reincarnation (EX): Patton was a believer in reincarnation, claiming to have been a Carthaginian soldier in the Punic Wars, a Roman legionary, and a French soldier during the Napoleonic Wars in his past lives. Because of this, Patton will have an easier time determining the identity of historic servants from any point in history after the Punic Wars, and has power typically associated with a much older servant. *“No Bastard Ever Won a War By Dying For His Country” (B): Increase the fighting power and endurance of the Third Army when summoned. Name is a reference to a famous quote of Patton that was later made famous by the 1970 movie: “No bastard ever won a war by dying for his country; He won it by making the enemy die for his country!” *Charisma (B-): Capable of serving as the commander of an entire army. *Military Tactics (A++): Patton is considered one of the greatest commanders of World War II, and as such, has a military tactics rivaled by few others heroic spirits (among the few who surpass him are Napoleon Bonaparte, Genghis Khan, Jan Zizka, and Alexander the Great). *Magic Resistance (D, C in tank): Limited magic resistance as never faced magic users in life, but gains a buff, along with overall durability when in his tank. *Self-Defense Field (B): Suffers much lower damage when inside a tank or armored vehicle. Noble Phantasm Patton's Prayer: To Establish Thy Justice Among Nations *Rank: EX *Type: Support During the Battle of the Bulge, Patton had an Army chaplain write a prayer for a break in the snow storm that grounded Allied air cover, aiding in the German advance. The prayer, which read “Almighty and most merciful Father, we humbly beseech Thee, of Thy great goodness, to restrain these immoderate rains with which we have had to contend. Grant us fair weather for Battle. Graciously hearken to us as soldiers who call upon Thee that, armed with Thy power, we may advance from victory to victory and crush the oppression and wickedness of our enemies, and establish Thy justice among men and nations. Amen.” Soon after the prayer was recited at a service, the storms lifted. Patton had the chaplain awarded the Bronze Star. As a Noble Phantasm, when activated, it allows Patton to control the weather to his advantage over a limited area of effect, which may include clearing the weather to improve the visibility of his forces, or “weaponize” the weather to create a blinding snow storm or even summon lightning as an attack. The Third Army: Tertia Semper Prima *Rank: A *Type: Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress General Patton was best known as the commander of the US Third Army in Europe during World War II, where his use of aggressive tactics combining tanks, mechanized infantry, mobile artillery, and air support allowed him to win a series of victories in France, and, in his most famous move, aided in halting the German counteroffensive during the Battle of the Bulge by breaking through the German lines and relieving the besieged Americans in the town of Bastogne. Patton and the Third Army would go on to advance through central and Southern Germany. The Third Army would go on to see occupation duty in Germany after the war. In terms of appearance, the Noble Phantasm summons the Third Army (in a similar manner to Alexander’s Noble Phantasm), including tanks, infantry, artillery, and armor. When activated, the target will first be bombarded with artillery and air strikes, before the tanks advance, supported by infantry, overwhelming the target with their massive firepower. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Rider Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:American Heroic Spirits Category:North American Heroic Spirits Category:SPARTAN 119